


Сделаем с тобой любовь

by Sakuragi___0



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragi___0/pseuds/Sakuragi___0
Summary: Как же Карме надоели эти смотрины! Одна девушка сменяет другую, но им всем нужны от его семьи лишь деньги, а не он сам. "Это последняя" - прошептала ему на ухо мать, заставляя надевать этот ужасный смокинг. И вот, Акабане сидит в ресторане, где должна состояться встреча, ждёт очередную претендентку. "Наконец-то!" - подумал он, когда дверь распахнулась. И застыл.- Нагиса ?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 2





	Сделаем с тобой любовь

Самый последний месяц весны, самый долгожданный перед знойным желанным летом. Нестерпимый жар стоит во всей стране, как будто в насмешку школьникам и студентам, сидящим сейчас в душный кабинетах. Если в главном корпусе средней Кунунигаоки есть кондиционеры, то в ветхом, деревянном здании на горе неподалёку, учебного кабинета 3-Е класса, совершенно нечем дышать. Ученикам кажется, что жар исходит даже от деревянных стен класса. Настежь открытые больше окна не спасли ситуацию, а только плохали её. Даже бегающий со скоростью по кабинету Коро, ни капли не помогал детям. Масаёши не удержался и облил себя прохладной водой из бутылки прямо во время урока. Время тянулось настолько медленно, тягуче, минуты казались целыми часами. Невозможно сидеть на уроке и слушать учителя. Цикады за окном до нервного тика раздражали громким трещанием, иногда даже перекрывая бормотание сенсея. Кто-то из класса обмахивался тетрадкой, словно веером, некоторые сидели, приложив бутылку с уже тёплой водой ко лбу, парочка учеников спали. Только Нагиса сидит и один из всех пытается записывать материал, стараясь не обращать внимание на жар за окном и обливаясь потом. Один хвостик съехал набок, недлинная чёлка прилипла ко лбу, галстук давно уже лежит на школьной сумке, синяя жилетка на спинке деревянного стула, первые две пуговицы белоснежной рубашки расстёгнуты, по его голубым глазам легко можно прочитать, что он еле успевает за учителем и ни капли не понимает, что тот говорит. Остальные бездельничали, даже не стараясь писать: Ритцу на своём языке лежала на поляне, не слушая Коро. Но Карма, как обычно, отличился больше всех остальных. Его неизменный чёрный пиджак свешивался безразмерной кучей со стула на пол, рукава рубашки закатаны чуть ли не до самого плеча, добрая половина пуговиц расстёгнута, выставляя напок тело подростка по пояс. Он сидел, закинув ноги на стол, качаясь на стуле. Но на это никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания.   
В конце концов Коро-сенсей взбесился, ведь его слушал только один человек из всего класса, и то в пол уха.

\- Ребята, это очень важная тема! Она может встретиться на экзамене! - И замахал щупальцами во все стороны.

\- Коро-сенсей, не размахивайте тентаклями, на нас слизь капает! - закричала Хинано, закрывая лицо руками. Коро остановился.

\- И вообще, сегодня слишком жарко для учёбы, - лениво отозвалась Накамура, не поднимая головы с парты

-Сенсей, может уже домой пойдём? - на весь класс прозвучал голос Акабане с привычной наглостью. Все вмиг повернулись на него. Волна восторга пронеслась по классу: Фуве хватило лишь одного мимолётного взгляда на подтянутую грудь одноклассника, как тоненькая струйка крови потекла из её носа, Рио восхищённо присвистнула. 

-Карма-кун, застегнись! Это неприлично! - воскликнул сенсей. Хулиган закатил глаза и обвёл класс взглядом. Все пялились на него, не пытаясь даже это скрывать. Но лишь одна пара голубых глаз заинтересовала повесу. Шиота смотрел на друга с восхищением, не отрывая взгляда. Что-то ещё, неведомое Карме, читалось в его взгляде. Только вот что? Заметив, что друг на него смотрит, Нагиса густо покраснел и отвернулся. Акабане настронулся: «А он милый, когда смущается». 

К огромному счастью ребят, звонкая трель звонка раздалась над их головами. Все облегчённо выдохнули и быстро засобирались домой. Ритцу пожелала всем хорошо отдохнуть и отключилась, группка девчонок, весело смеясь, покинуть кабинет, Коро вылетел в окно, только Шиота не спешил. Он медленно встал, набросил жилетку на, закинул учебники в сумку, неторопливо, завязал чёрный галстук, поправил рубашку. 

\- Ты чего домой не торопишься? - знакомый голос сзади заставил подростка вздрогнуть всем телом. Голубоглазый повернулся к другу лицом. 

\- Просто так. А ты? - улыбнувшись, поправил хвостик и задорно спросил. «Опять притворяется» - нахмурился Карма. 

\- Тоже. Пойдём вместе? - прият он. Нагиса кивнул и поспешил на выход. 

Они шли, безмятежно болтая о всякой ерунде, смеясь. Вдруг, телефон Акабане зазвонил. Он совершенно не хотел брать трубку. Но Шиота может заподозрить неладное. 

\- Да? - голос хулигана не выражал ни единой эмоции. Его другу показалось это необычным.  
\- Хорошо, скоро буду. - спокойно он, прерывая звонок. - Нагиса-кун, пойдём быстрее. - ускоряя шаг. Голубоглазый еле смог догнать его. Дальше до самой развилки шли молча. Лишь коротко попрощались.К

Карме совершенно не хотелось идти домой. Там его ждали родители. И сборы на очередные смотрины. "Мне только пятнадцать лет. Какие к чёрту невесты ?!" - возмущался он внутри себя. Отложат поиски на целый год, когда сыночку уже можно будет жениться, только родители лишь вздыхали, обещая ему, если они не найдут достойную претендентку до июня. "Не лучшее утешение" - подумал подросток, открывая дверь квартиры. Из ванной доносился шум фена, переброшенное через спинку платье бросалось в глаза с самого порога. Классический мужской костюм лежал на диване. Высокий мужчина в домашних штанах вышел навстречу сыну.

\- Карма, быстрее поднимайся к себе и переодевайся, через час нам надо быть уже там. - строгий голос отца не внушал доверия. Акабане-младший промолчал и направился в свою комнату. И так последние несколько дней.Он лениво достал из шкафа костюм и начал переодеваться. "Задолбало", - в своей голове подросток уже раз двадцать отца вместе со всеми невестами в одно очень неприличное место. Но ничего не поделаешь. Придётся и сегодня ехать в очередной ресторан, знакомиться с девушкой, которая ему совершенно не нужна. Вот что значит родиться в престижной семье.

\- Ка-арма! Спускайся! - звонкий мамин голос неожиданно резанул по ушам. Карма выдохнул. - Обещаю, ещё пару дней и всё! - кричала она. Хулиган неохотно спустился вниз.

\- Правда? - надежда промелькнула в голосе подростка. 

\- Да - подтвердил отец. "Ура!" - обрадовался внутри себя парень. - А теперь, поехали - мужчина и вышел из дома. Карма покорно поплёлся за ним следом. "Поскорей бы всё это закончилось. Можно было бы сходить с Нагисой-куном в кино ..", - подумал он.

Домой Акабане вернулся только под вечер, донельзя уставший и в край раздражённый. Весь вечер очередная девица пыталась разговорить его, но безуспешно. Карму совершенно не интересовало всё это. Им всем нужны только деньги и престиж. Ничего более. Сам Карма им до лампочки. И так последнюю неделю. День за днём, вечер за вечером, час за часом, эта скукотень и холодный расчёт невест всё больше и больше выводили из себя хулигана. «А пошло всё к чёртовой бабушке!» - сказал сам себе и ночью, когда родители уже спали, ушёл из дома. Утром он вернётся за школьной сумкой, а потом снова собираться на смотрины. Но сейчас можно пройтись по ночному городу, расслабляясь и ни о чём существенном не думая. Череда домов и улиц встретила его прохладным весенним ветерок. Такая прохлада после жаркого дня - самое то. Подросток прогуливался не спеша, с наслаждением вдыхая ночную прохладу. На улицах людей почти нет, только парочки да бомжи. Ничего необычного. Гуляя, он и не заметил, как забрёл во двор друга. Вся улица окутана тьмой, только чёткий силуэт миниатюрной девушки с распущенными до плеч выделялся на тёмном ночном фоне. Она сидела на лавочке и неотрывно смотрела на звёзды. Карма медленно, стараясь не спугнуть незнакомку, подошёл к ней со спины. 

\- Нагиса-кун, ты чего тут сидишь? Да ещё и в пижаме ... - "девушка" резко повернула голову на парня. Большие голубые глаза ошараш уставились на друга. Шиота был в лёгком светлом кардигане, накинутый на обычную зелёную пижаму. 

\- Боже, Карма-кун! - ответил он, шутливо хватаясь за сердце. - Сегодня звёзды хорошо видны, вот и вышел посмотреть на них. - голос снова наполнился привычной беззаботностью, скрывая камень на душе. Улыбка появилась на кукольном личике, только вот Акабане она казалась не такой прекрасной, как было раньше, а до ужаса натянутой и фальшивой. 

\- Хорошая отговорка. Что случилось, Нагиса? - хулиган специально отбросил суффикс. Он давно подозревал, что у друга не всё в порядке дома. 

\- Так сильно заметно? - холодным голосом спросил Шиота, виновато опуская голову вниз. 

\- Очень. Дома проблемы? - поинтересовался Карма, присаживаясь рядом на обыкновенную скамейку. 

\- Небольшие, - с неохотой ответил голубоглазый.

\- И какие же? - добивался своего Акабане. - Хотя если не хочешь, не заставляю. У каждого должны быть свои секреты. Но скажу честно: твоей скрытностью я уже сыт по самой глотку -сказал он другу, не отрывая ни на секунду свой взгляд от глаз друга.На щеках Нагисы проявился лёгкий розоватый румянец, не очень заметный, но такой милый. При спокойном серебристом свете луны он украшал женственное личико подростка. В глазах появился странный блеск, Шиота не мог перестать смотреть на друга. «Он сейчас так красив», - невольно подумал хулиган, неотрывно глядя на голубоглазого.   
Они оба готовы были отдать всё что есть на белом свете, лишь бы этот момент длился вечность. Но эту идиллию нарушил громкий пронзительный голос женщины.

\- Что ты там делаешь, Нагиса? А ну-ка марш домой! - Шиота вздрогнул от неожиданности и вскочил.

\- С-спокойной ночи, Карма-кун. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Нагиса-кун. 

Шиота заторопился в дом, а Акабане сидел и смотрел на звёзды в небе. "И в правду, невероятно красивые", - он невольно улыбнулся. Мысли о лучшем друге рождали неведомое раньше тепло внутри души. Но от чего оно? Осталось подростку непонятным. Уже на заре он ушёл, так и не найдя причину.

  
***

  
Следующие несколько дней прошли кувырком. Жар на улице не спадал, а учёба шла полным ходом. Единственное, что изменилось, это поведение друга: как только заканчиваются уроки, Нагиса со всех ног бежит прочь. Такое поведение очень сильно начало раздражать Карму. Ему началось казаться, будто Шиот его упорно избегает. Да и это странное тепло внутри разрасталось с секундой, стоило Акабане только взглянуть на лучшего друга. К тому же, эти смотрины в конец утомили парня. Все эти пустые девицы были содрать с его семьи лишь денег, ничего более. 

  
Наконец-то, настал самый долгожданный для него день! Сегодня его мать сказала за завтраком:

\- Карма, можешь вздохнуть спокойно. Сегодня последний приём. Если и сегодня ничего не выйдет, отложим, как и обещали.

Хулиган с приподнятым настроением топал в школу, хотя и снова прогулял первые уроки, впрочем, ничего необычного. Но от хорошего настроя не осталось и следа. Нагиса снова сбежал, лишь завидев друга издалека. Это до глубины души разозлило подростка. "Ну всё, это была последняя капля, Нагиса Шиота". 

На уроках Акабане специально испепелял взглядом друга, придумывая всё более изощренные планы расправы. О, да, он был очень сильно зол на Нагису. После той ночи они ни разу так нормально и не поговорили. Даже и парой слов не перекинулись! А вопросы неистово мучали хулигана. Что тогда произошло? Почему Шиота сидел там? В конце концов, что это за странное тепло в сердце только лишь от одного мимолётного взгляда на голубоглазого ?! Почему он стал его исключено? Но ответов не было, как бы ни искал их хулиган.   
Над головами учеников пронеслась долгожданная трель последнего на сегодня, школьного звонка. Все вздохнули с облегчением. Но только не Карма. Он медленно словно хищник, выжидающий жертву, наблюдал за другом, пока тот быстро складывает вещи в сумку. Три. Два. Один.   
Акабане резко соскакивает со стула (тот с грохотом падает на пол), быстро преодолевает расстояние между ним и Нагисой. Хватает того за тонкое, почти девичье запястье и быстрым шагом удаляется вместе с Шиотой. Весь класс в шоке, даже Коро. Мёртвое молчание повисло в кабинете. Никто не мог понять причину поступка одноклассника.   
\- Карма-кун? Что с тобой? Карма! Отпусти, мне больно! - испуганно кричал Шиота, безвольно следуя за разозлённым другом. Но тот, казалось бы, не замечал возмущения со стороны "пленника". Карма молча завернул за очередной поворот и со всей силой впечатал Шиоту в деревянную стену корпуса, прижимая руки друга к поверхности стены. Глаза хулигана, поменявшие свой цвет с янтарного на желтый от бурлившей в нём злости, неотрывно смотрели на Нагису.

\- Почему ты меня избегаешь? - сказал он, впиваясь взглядом в глаза друга. На лице последнего появилось недоумение.

\- Я тебя не избегаю. С чего ты это взял? - удивился Нагиса, совершенно не понимая, откуда у хулигана такие выводы.

-Да? Тогда почему ты внезапно сматываешься непонятно куда, стоит мне появиться рядом ?! - зло прошипел Шиоте на ухо Карма, сильнее сжимая запястья. Горячее дыхание возле мочки уха заставило целый табун приятных мурашек пробежать по спине голубоглазого. Его зарделись милым розовым цветом, что не могло остаться незамеченным. Акабане ухмыльнулся. 

\- А ~ а так вот в чём дело, Нагиса-кун - сладко пропел он, прикусывая мочку уха. С губ Шиоты сорвался лёгкий, едва слышимый стон. Коварная улыбочка расползлась по лицу хулигана. "Я такого не планировал, но так даже лучше", - подумал Карма, призывного облизывая пересохшие губы. 

Но тут, как назло, в кармане брюк Нагисы заиграл противной мелодией телефон. Акабане тут же отстранился, выпуская руки друга из железной хватки. Красный от смущения словно помидор, Шиота дрожащими руками достал гаджет и чуть не выронив, ответил на звонок, украдкой бросая взгляд на друга. Хулиган выглядел недовольным. 

-Где тебя носит ?! -противно закричала в трубку мать Нагисы. Тот заметно съёжился, а на глазах промелькнула вина. 

\- Сейчас буду, - прошептал он.

\- Давай скорее, я ждать тебя долго не собираюсь! - строго произнесла она и отключилась.

\- К-карма-кун, мне пора, - робко сказал он, пряча глаза в пол. 

\- Иди давай. Только знай, что в следующий раз, ты так просто не отделаешься. - последнее предложение Акабане произнес шёпотом, чуть наклонившись к другу. Тот снова заалел, быстро кивнул и убежал прочь в сторону класса. Хулиган с ухмылкой проводил женоподобное чудо взглядом. "Надо будет потом снова подразнить его. Он такой милый, когда краснеет", - пролетели мысли в его голове. Всё ещё ухмыляясь, Карма развернулся и пошёл прочь из старого корпуса. 

-Карма! Где тебя носило? Собирайся скорей, иначе опоздаем. Я слышала, что у матери той девушки очень сильный бзик на пунктуальность у парней. И не только ты такой измученный смотринами! Ей тоже несладко! Ну же, быстрее! Ой знаешь, я слышала, как госпожа Шиота настолько затаскала свою девочку по приёмам, что они даже хотели отказаться от нашего предложения! Но оказали нам услугу всё-таки договорившись с нами о встрече. Хироми-сан очень известный дизайнер одежды, ей было просто непозволительно проигнорировать нашу семью. Тем более, ты у нас такой хорошенький, точно понравишься её дочери! - Подросток не слушал свою мать, безразлично поднимая в свою комнату. Бессмысленный поток не совершенно нужных слов был ему по боку. Но услышав знакомую фамилию, остановился. "Мало ли сколько Шиот в Японии, это точно не он. Тем более, Нагиса-парень, а мама явно говорит о девушке.Кстати о нём. Интересно, его уши всегда были такие чувствительные? Я раньше этого не замечал. Или он просто не подавал виду? Голубоглазик на всех так реагирует, или же только на меня? Если это так, то буду глубоко польщён. Это такая прелесть, слышать его стоны. Стоп, что? О чём я вообще думаю ?! Он-парень! "- думы Акабане крутились вокруг одного-единственного человека во всей вселенной. от себя в шоке. "Нафига я это делаю? Впервые так волнуюсь перед смотринами "- шептал он себе под нос, проезжая по вечерним улицам города по дороге в ресторан. Вот и нужное здание. Хулиган вздохнул." После этого вечера можно будет снова забить на всё. Родители снова на год уедут куда-нибудь за границу, весь дом будет в моём распоряжении. Можно будет вечеринки устраивать. "Тот стон никак не выходит из его головы." Он околдовал хулигана. "Чё это ещё за один околдовал хулигана." Или пригласить Нагису к себе в гости ". ванильная хрень?! "- он сам был в недоумении от своей же больной головушки. Но тот стон никак не выходит из его головы. Голос Шиоты был таким нежным, чарующим. Он околдовал хулигана. "Чё это ещё за ванильная хрень?!" - он сам был в недоумении от своей же больной головушки. Акабане вошли в ресторан. Девушки и её семьи ещё не было. Фух. Можно расслабиться. Но тот стон никак не выходит из его головы. Голос Шиоты был таким нежным, чарующим. Он околдовал хулигана. "Чё это ещё за ванильная хрень?!" - он сам был в недоумении от своей же больной головушки. Акабане вошли в ресторан. Девушки и её семьи ещё не было. Фух. Можно расслабиться. 

  
Но полностью посидеть без дела ему не удалось. Буквально через несколько минут к окнам заведения подъехала дорогая машина, видимо, в ней и сидела очередная девушка. Скучно. Мать с отцом быстро повскакали со своих мест. Мужчина поспешно направился к выходу, чтобы встретить гостью, женщина мягко и искренне улыбнулась. Такой улыбки подросток не видел уже давно. Он тоже встал и с нетерпением стал ждать. Секунды длились до безумия медленно, ожидание съедало душу.   
И вот, настал долгожданный момент истинны. Дверь ресторана открылась и в помещение вошли трое. Отец Кармы и две девушки. Акабане-младший застыл в ступоре.Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Обе незнакомки были одеты в прелестнейшие платья, но поразило его не это. 

У женщины были короткие, еле-еле доходящие до подбородка тёмно-синие волосы, она была в наряде такого же цвета, простого, но точно изысканного фасона. На нее хулигану было плевать.  
Её дочь представляла из себя куколку с ангельской внешностью. Легко завитые волосы аквамаринового оттенка свисали ниже плеч на белоснежное болеро. Её глаза цвета летнего неба завораживали своей красотой. Она была в розовом платьице с глубоким декольте, полупрозрачные широкие рукава до локтей прикрывали бледные руки девушки. На её шее висел кулон в виде сердца, предположительно аквамарин, в тон волосам. Лёгкий девушку румянец на щеках делал ещё той милашкой. Карма не мог понять, сон перед ним или реальность. Такого просто не может быть! 

  
\- Н - Нагиса ?? ..


End file.
